


Channeled Hearts

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Magical Bond, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Rhys finally submits to Jack to gain a taste of the great black dragon's power.





	Channeled Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn guys. Just 5k's worth of dragon porn. 
> 
> Well, I hope you like it anyway?

Rhys wasn’t sure if he truly felt afraid of Jack.

Nature told him he should—he knew the reputation of the black dragonflight and had come to fear even drakes and lesser dragonkin that descended from such wicked kind. He’d been told as a young kit of the slaughter Jack’s breed had laid upon the blue dragons centuries past, leaving wounds still unhealed.

As soon as Rhys saw the massive dragon in his lair, he should’ve turn tail and fled, even if it meant running back into the traps of the humans pursuing him.

But instead, ignoring all instinct and information passed down to him, Rhys had allowed Jack to take him in, had even made a  _pact_  with him. A pact that placed his own body on the line in exchange for a share of the black dragon’s strength. No matter the potential magic, many of his flight would surely call Rhys’ actions insane, even traitorous, if they were around to see what had become of him.

Unfortunately he had no option to take his decision back. For the time being he was bound to Jack, kept within the massive, rough-hewn stone walls of his lair.

Rhys spent most of his time in the little room Jack had declared his, curled up on a small bed with a couple of tomes he’d managed to sneak from the great dragon’s hoard. So huge was Jack’s wealth that it spilled out through the chambers and hallways of his lair, gold coins and jewelry and engraved armor scattered about the floor, ready to trip up Rhys’ clawed feet if he weren’t careful. The couple magical books he’d managed to sneak from the heaps were often in poor condition, some even sporting burn scars and claw marks that slashed through important directions and relevant informations about the spells inscribed in their pages. Rhys pieced together all that he could, collecting the tomes in his room and reading them over and writing in potential fixes in the margins, all the while wondering how exactly he and Jack would engage in the terms of their agreement.

He could certainly  _feel_  the ancient magic that ran through the stone walls of the lair, as well as the energy that shook off the black dragon’s scales like splattering raindrops, but without a proper conduit or channel he couldn’t take advantage of it.  

One day, Rhys’ curiosity got the better of him. He ventured out from his room, past the usual areas where he would scrounge for spell books and other magic trinkets, traveling further into parts of the lair he’d yet to visit. He stayed quiet, feet padding softly against the rough stone, his tail held aloft behind him. He kept his eyes peeled for Jack as he peeked into the new rooms lining the hallway, making a mental note to revisit those he found most interesting. Many were empty, or filled with unremarkable treasure, and Rhys felt about ready to retreated back to his room when he found one sealed by what looked like a huge, golden lock. Intrigued, Rhys lifted his hands, the tips of his claws glowing with magic as he sought to unseal the door and take a glimpse at what lay inside. Unfortunately, just as he felt the lock’s mechanism begin to give, something huge and scaly suddenly pressed upon him from behind and seized him by the shoulders.

“ _Interesting_.”

Rhys yelped in surprise, the magic at his fingertips shriveling at Jack’s sudden appearance. He glanced wildly over his shoulders, expecting to see the dragon’s eyes blazing with rage, mouth alight with fire and moment’s away from incinerating Rhys where he stood. But instead Jack’s face held nothing but amusement, as if Rhys was a naughty mouse sneaking cheese from the larder.

“You’ve been holed up in your room so much, frost bloom. Here I was, thinking you were  _afraid_  of me,” Jack whispered, voice still loud enough to rumble through the cloistered air of the hall, “but you’re really just a curious little kit, aren’t you?”

“I…I… _uh_ …” Rhys murmured, only for Jack to cut him off.

“You don’t need to be looking in  _there_ , Rhysie. Trust me, there’s a far easier way for you to gain the power you crave.”

“I—I know, but—“ Despite the situation, Rhys set his lower lip in an annoyed pout. “You haven’t exactly  _taught_  me any way to do that, so I’ve just been….helping myself.”

“ _Oh ho_. I see.” Jack rubbed his spiky chin, smirk growing wider, “I guess I did promise you in our deal…but you want to know exactly  _how_  I’m gonna help you with your magic already, right?”

“I…” Rhys swallowed the lump in his throat. “Ideally…yes. “

“Well,  _first_ …I’m gonna need you to  _unwind_  a bit. Relax.  _Really_  let me in.” Jack’s clawed hand settled on Rhys’ hip, nail tips dragging against the fabric of his robes. “It’ll be a lot easier to do so if we start a little… _physically_ …”

Rhys’ breath drew sharply into his lungs. Truly, he’d known what Jack had been after when he’d first made that covenant—he didn’t miss the connotation when Jack had suggested he give his body over to the older dragon in exchange for protection and magic—but to hear it spoken so plainly, just as Jack’s claw traced over to the front of his body to settle so close to his groin, had anxious warmth stirring in his belly.

“C-Can’t we just hug?” Rhys tried, breathlessly, unsure whether he truly wanted this or not. He’d used his own hand for pleasure, of course, but he’d never lied with anyone else before. Much less a massive, powerful wyrm such as Jack. But those large claws wrapped around him as the dragon’s bulk pressed up against him from the rear—and neither left much room for argument.

“Oh snow drop, you’re not gonna get  _nearly_  the power you need from a simple hug.” Jack’s other hand settled over Rhys’ chest, groping the supple pec beneath his palm.  “Did no one ever teach you the value of intimacy? If you want to be as strong as I am, you’re going to need to set your magic  _ablaze_.”

Rhys jolted, spine prickling at the sudden wet pressure at the back of his neck. Jack licked him, briefly, before his nose settled amidst the hair on the back of his head, breathing the blue dragon’s scent deeply.

“S…So…” Rhys started, trying to keep his wits about him even as Jack mishandled him. One of the dragon’s claws dipped down between Rhys’ thighs, stroking where they pressed together. “This will….make me stronger?”

“Sure, sweetheart. It’s  _ancient_  magic. I promise you it’ll work. You’ll be a little spitfire soon enough.” He nuzzled around to the side of Rhys’ throat, tongue flickering out once more to taste the mage’s flesh. “What do you say?”

Rhys took as deep a breath as he could manage with Jack’s palm pressed against his chest, knowing he couldn’t flee the lair, nor the black dragon’s desires, even if he wanted to. And more than escape, he wanted  _power_.

“Okay.”

Rhys gasped as his feet suddenly left the ground, winded from the sudden change in position. The  _clatter_ of the black dragon’s foot claws echoed around the dimly lit hallway as Jack spirited Rhys away from his room. The iron torches flickered in the wind of Jack’s wake as he swept through the twisting path of the lair until it ended in a tall door hammered with heavy metal bars that fizzled and fell away with the barest nod of Jack’s horned head.

Rhys struggled to squirm around in the black dragon’s arms, to get a bearing on his surroundings, when he was suddenly dumped onto something surprisingly soft—if a bit lumpy—beneath him. He scrambled about, tail and claws flailing until he finally gathered where he was.

Sitting in the middle of what he instantly assumed to be Jack’s bed.

It was far larger than his own. It lay in an expansive stone chamber, surrounded by disorganized piles of treasure, much like the rest of Jack’s hoard. Dirtied coins and dusty trinkets twinkled in the dim lights of the torches bolted to the walls and suspended above the bed, but thankfully the sheets Jack laid him on felt cleaner than the rest of the room, though his clawed fingers caught on the occasional burn-hole or slash mark in the silky fabric. There was little time to dwell upon the decor of the room, however, because with a sudden  _creak_  of wood Jack kneeled onto the bed and crawled over to tower above Rhys. The younger dragon shivered, dwarfed even further in the large bed now with Jack over him. One clawed hand sunk into the mattress besides Rhys’ head as the other trailed a slow path up his neck, ending in a gentle flick that tilted the blue dragon’s chin up.

Orbs of green and indigo glowed above a smiling row of razor sharp teeth, and for a moment Rhys felt as helpless as a prey animal, quaking beneath the unshed might of a hunter about to strike.

But then Jack’s teeth fell behind ashen lips and he craned his neck, leaning down to claim Rhys’ mouth in a kiss.

Jack felt warm—almost too warm, edging on  _hot_ , like Rhys had just bitten into a pastry that had yet to cool. He’d always sensed that heat, that energy within Jack’s body, but before know they’d never been this close. Jack tasted almost as he smelled, of burnt meat and singed aromatic wood, and though usually the scent of death and wasted land would have Rhys panicking, instead a little  _thrill_  rose up in his stomach as Jack pushed his lips apart.

Rhys knew little about kissing—generally thought himself above romantic entanglements, after all, he’d always been far too busy practicing his magic to consider mating partners—so he had no option but to follow Jack’s lead, his tongue meekly tangling with the older dragon’s as he invaded Rhys’ mouth.

Jack burned through the remaining oxygen in Rhys’ throat like a flame as he kissed him, hunger fast-growing unrelenting. The mage’s chest tightened, lungs twitching at the lack of air. Finally Jack pulled away and allowed Rhys to wheeze sorely needed breath as he chuckled, amused by the bright red cheeks and trembling lips of the younger dragon beneath him.

“You’re so sweet…it’s fun to see you shake and gasp like this. Like a pretty little landed fish.” Jack’s clawed hand grasped the mage’s chin and tilted it from side to side as Rhys gulped and groaned his way back to a normal heart rate. Not that he could tame the aroused throbbing within his body, driven by fear yet also undeniable attraction not hampered by Jack’s rough treatment.

“I…I’m not an  _animal_ …” Rhys whined, though he made no move to resist as Jack started undressing him, unwrapping the filmy blue robes from about his body, letting them fan to the side like water spreading out across the bed. Rhys flinched instinctively as Jack bared his naked body, but the older dragon kept him pinned to the bed, unable to move much as the dragon nuzzled down from his tattooed chest all the way to his trembling belly.

Even when Jack’s claws left Rhys’ wrists the mage left them where they were, paralyzed by lust as the predatory dragon drunk in his nude form.

Rhys watched helplessly, looking down his own body as Jack crouched between his legs, heavy jaw opening to reveal the thick, fiery tongue that’d been invading his mouth moments earlier. Claws gripped the inside of Rhys’ thighs and forced them wider around the dragon’s head as he lowered his mouth right where his legs met his pelvis and pressed the flat of his tongue against the little, smoothly-scaled slit tucked there.

Rhys tossed his head back, spine arching upwards as the older dragon’s unfathomable warmth pressed inside this most intimate area, the large tip of his tongue pressing easily between the little folds. The foreign feeling of pressure had fear starting to throb in Rhys’ chest just as arousal wended in his stomach, the mix of the two confusing the hapless mage as Jack shrugged his legs atop his craggy shoulders and probed deeper.

Jack’s jaw stretched wide enough that the fangs on his lower jaw nearly scraped where Rhys’ ass met the bed, looking more like he was about to eat the younger dragon from the bottom up than pleasure him with his tongue. Hot breath skimmed against Rhys’ sensitive nether regions as his tongue squirmed deep inside him, managing to uncover all the hidden nooks and tender spots in the mage’s body.

Rhys cried out as he felt something that  _wasn’t_  Jack’s tongue suddenly shifted inside of him. It wasn’t exactly an unfamiliar feeling, but Rhys had only experienced it in those rare moments he’d used his own hand to pleasure himself.

“ _O-Oh_ , no, you’re gonna— _Jack_  at this rate you’re gonna— _ah_ —“ Rhys moaned as he felt his thin, slick little cock start to slide out of the slit in his groin and into Jack’s waiting mouth. The older dragon only chuckled, slipping his thick tongue out from within Rhys’ body to lavish attention on this new appendage.

“There we are, I had a feeling you had a little something extra hidden in there…” Jack purred, his claws stroking along Rhys’ thigh as the tip of his tongue flicked against the mage’s cock. Rhys shivered as Jack teased the little bluish nubs clustered around the head with the tip of his tongue, his claws digging into the bedsheets as lust rushed up from his groin and spread throughout his lithe body. Jack was just so—so  _hot_ , and he behaved like he already knew all of Rhys’ pleasure points, even those hidden from a cursory glance.

“H…how did you know?” He whimpered as Jack lapped at his cock, idly, as if licking an ice pop. The great dragon lifted his head with a smirk.

“I  _have_  been with other little drakes like you, you know. Your secret little cock is less of an oddity than you might think.” The pads of Jack’s fingers rubbed in a circle about the base of Rhys’ dick, right where the shaft protruded from his slick slit. “Doesn’t make it any less cute, though, and I like yours far better than the others I’ve seen.”

Hot breath blasted from between Jack’s fangs in a luxuriant sigh. Rhys trembled, sensation traveling up his spine as his cock twitched, spurting a little pre-cum out from the tip.

“ _Mmm_. Adorable.” The bigger dragon chuckled, before leaning back in to resume his treatment of Rhys’ nether regions.

Jack’s tongue was so long it could wrap itself around Rhys’ shaft and still have enough length left over to penetrate back in the mage’s slit. And while it couldn’t get as far as it had before, the sensation had Rhys’ reeling as both his cock and slit were pleasured at the same time by the same fiery mouth. He kept one hand clenched into the bedsheets—the fabric already torn beneath his claws—as the other clamped over his mouth, his tiny fangs digging into the side of his palm as he struggled to ground himself against the pleasure. A small amount of restraint still grasped onto him, leaving him unwilling to give everything over to Jack just yet.

Jack’s tongue pulled out just as the feelings inside Rhys just about felt unbearable, and yet when that slick pressure left the mage’s insides he let out a reedy whine of upset. He tilted his chin down towards his chest and weakly propped himself up on one elbow, trying to see why exactly Jack had stopped so suddenly. His eyes widened, however, when he saw the older dragon stoking something large and thick and flaming orange from the depths of his bared crotch.

Considering Jack’s considerable size, perhaps Rhys should have expected his cock to be the same, but the thing rising hard and dripping between Rhys’ legs still looked  _monstrous_. Easily as thick around as some of the bottles he used to keep his potions, and nearly as long as Rhys’ own forearm. It pulsed like a flame, like those flickers burning in the cracks of Jack’s plates and horns, radiating a shimmer of red and yellow from base to tip.

“A…are you kidding?” Rhys tucked his other elbow underneath himself, staring down his body at Jack in disbelief. “You think that’s going to fit inside me?”

“I don’t  _think,_  snow drop, I know it is.”

“Y—You’re more insane than I thought—“ Rhys voice pitched up, tinging on hysterical. “Do you see that thing? It’s—it’s  _huge_ —it’s bigger than my head!”

“Our bodies were built for mating, you know. Even across flights.” Jack snorted and tossed his head. “Quit acting like it’s gonna kill you.”

“How do I know it won’t?” Rhys wriggled towards the headboard, moaning when Jack caught him around the ankles.

“Sugarflake, if I was gonna kill you, I would’ve incinerated you the moment you set claw into my lair.” Jack dragged him back, shaking his head like Rhys was more a disobedient dog than intelligent dragon. “This is the best way to strengthen your magic, and need I remind you it’s part of what you  _agreed_  to.”

Rhys frowned, letting Jack pull him back underneath him, though his little tail whipped and wound with worry. His eyes still tipped down to Jack’s cock, large and threatening, dripping molten-looking slick against the sheets below. Rhys swore he even heard it  _sizzle_.

“I just…”

“I wouldn’t have used my tongue on you if I wanted to hurt you,” Jack insisted, something in those dangerous eyes glowing oddly earnest. Rhys fidgeted, still feeling wary of that  _huge_  dick but well, Jack was right wasn’t he? If he’d really wanted to ravish Rhys, he would have done so from the start, not take the time to open him up with his tongue and blow him.

“Okay…” He mumbled, taking a deep breath to steel himself. To his surprise, one of Jack’s clawed hands slid up to grasp at his own, giving his fingers a small, encouraging squeeze. The other braced against his hip, lifting his ass slightly off of the bed to get a better angle. His thighs slotted on either side of Rhys’ hips, keeping him in this position as he directed the head of his cock towards the mage’s slick hole.

Rhys swallowed, squeezing Jack’s hand back as the blunt tip brushed against the shaft of his cock on the way to his entrance. It stood quivering and pale blue, silhouetted by the thick, powerful shape of Jack’s radiating dick. His stomach still twisted with a mixture of worry and anticipation as Jack prepared to put that monster inside of him.

“Relax, frost bloom…” Jack crooned as the tip of his cock brushed up between the damp folds, causing Rhys to tense up. He rubbed his thumb against the mage’s hand, leaning down to give him another distracting kiss as he started to inch his way inside. Rhys moaned into Jack’s mouth at the sudden stretch as Jack’s cock slotted under the shaft of his own, gradually pushing its way into him. He shuddered, more slick dribbling out from his slit to ease the path of the massive cock as it sunk within him.

Oddly, it hurt less than he imagined. The stretch was undeniable as the massive head of Jack’s cock pushed into him, but it felt less a pain than an uncomfortable fullness. Rhys didn’t want to  _admit_  that Jack might be right, that his body  _was_  build to take the cock of an alpha, but nevertheless he was grateful it didn’t feel like he was being ripped in half.

At least not yet. Barely a fourth of Jack’s cock was inside of him now, and he already felt so stretched out, so full. He arched his back, a small moan skirting around his fangs as he arched his free arm over his head and grabbed at the pillow beneath him. Jack still had the mage’s other clutched possessively within his claw, squeezing him tightly as he pushed his cock in up to the halfway point.

“A…are you all right..?” Jack groaned, the weight of his heavy tail causing the bed to shift beneath the both of them. Rhys let out a small whine, trying for words even though he felt stretched to the limit around Jack’s thick, hot cock.

“Ye…Yeah…”

Jack’s fiery mouth bloomed into a confident smirk as he rested their foreheads together.

“I told you I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Le…lets save the final verdict for when it’s all in me…” Rhys trembled, his body growing even more warm than before now that Jack was half-buried inside of him. Energy radiated out from the cock stuck in him, making every inch of Rhys’ body—down to the threads of skin and muscle—hum with the invading heat. The ridges and bumps of Jack’s dick resonated within him, texture rubbing up against his stretched, sensitive innards as the big dragon’s cock pushed deeper and deeper. It felt so overwhelming that Rhys was having trouble grasping coherent thought, his mind blanked out by pleasure and need as Jack started to sink the rest of the way into him.

The skin around his slit stretched wide around the thickest part of Jack’s cock, iridescent scales dancing with the glow of the dragon’s shaft as it slid past them. Rhys felt his insides shift, pressing out and away from the blunt head as it pushed against tender skin of Rhys’ abdomen. The sight of something huge bulging out against his belly nearly had Rhys alarmed—especially when he noted the faint orange glow from within—but it felt so good and his body molded so willingly around the intrusion that he couldn’t resist it. There’s no way a creature other than a dragon, fitted with magical stamina, could endure such savage mating without death or serious injury, and the fact that Rhys could  _enjoy_  it had him swimming with pride even as unfathomable pleasure wiped nearly all conscious thought clean.

Not many could take all of such a mighty black dragon.

As Jack stilled inside of him, moaning and swearing as he reveled in the tightness of Rhys’ body around him, the mage loosened his death-grip on the pillow above him and slid his hands down his front until they settled against the lump in his belly. Jack hissed in response as Rhys’ pressed his fingers against the head bulging out from his middle, feeling the shape of his cock with only a soft layer of flesh and muscle in the way.

“W-Wow… _nngh_ …s-so big…” A little strand of bluish drool slid from the corner of Rhys’ lips, his tongue feeling thick and heavy in his mouth. He was sure he looked nothing like the composed sorcerer he so wanted to be, but with Jack’s huge cock rocking inside of him, so large it was visible from  _the outside_ , he couldn’t control himself. Every inch of him trembled warm and unstable around the older dragon almost dancing on the edge of unbearable.

And then Jack moved.

It started gradual, as the dragon’s hips pulled back and drew his cock out with him, but even with Jack’s careful pace Rhys cried out, feeling as if his entire insides were being sucked away along with the huge shaft. The ridges against the dragon’s cock that hadn’t impeded its initial drive into Rhys’ body now caught along all those sensitive spots. Rhys’ hand flew back to the bedsheets and clawed them into shreds, clinging as best as he could as Jack pulled almost all the way out of him, teasing the hapless mage with just the fat head inside, before slamming back inside.

Rhys screeched as his body bounced against the bed with the force of Jack’s thrust, the sensation  _nearly_ inching back into pain as the older dragon started to set a powerful pace. The ornate headboard clattered against the wall behind it, cracking into the ancient stone as Jack pounded in and out of Rhys’ body. The blue dragon’s foot claws curled instinctively, his thin tail lashing out to wind around Jack’s thigh in an attempt to ground himself further against the assault of pleasure. Tears pricked at the corners of Rhys’ eyes as the warmth in his body turned to pure heat, as if Jack was lighting him on fire from the inside out. It ate from within his core, bursting forth until Rhys felt it on his skin, as if Jack had drizzled hot wax from his chest all the way out to his arms and stomach.

Through the clouds of his tears Rhys could see something shining a filmy blue, like harsh moonlight, and with a weak lift of his head he could see the tattoos on his body had changed shape, glowing with an unnatural light. Before his eyes it started to rise off him like glowing vapor, almost as if his tattoos were evaporating with the heat coursing through his body. What would happen when Jack finished with him? When he finally got off? Would his tattoos dissolve completely off his body, leaving him woefully blank and bared beneath Jack’s greedy eyes?

All these thoughts whirled about his mind but then another, rougher thrust had him reeling, his head throwing back against the pillow as he keened.

It wasn’t long before Rhys came, his little cock unable to hold out much longer as it stiffened and spurt back against the dragon’s belly, painting the bulging flesh with a silvery splatter. Rhys writhed through his orgasm, holding tighter on all parts of Jack’s body that he could reach as the dragon’s cock continued to rock in and out of him. Rhys’ flesh kept tingling with that spreading heat, his tattoos still glowing with energy up until the point where Jack finally slowed his thrust. Just when Rhys thought the great dragon might finally be finished, the base of his cock started to expand outwards, finally stretching his slit into the firm territory of  _pain_  as it shoved all the way inside and sealed them together.

Rhys’ already blank mind couldn’t take much more, and as the heat of Jack’s cum flooded his insides and distended his belly further outwards he felt himself go limp and numb, overstimulation severing his consciousness for a long moment. Distantly he felt aware of what was happening to him, but it was as if his soul had been half pushed out of his body—no room left inside thanks to the pressure of Jack’s cock and cum and overwhelming  _heat_.

Bit by bit, however, he came back into himself, summoned by the feeling of lips against his own, like some princess in a human tale. He moaned softly, gathering his thoughts back to himself as he cracked open his eyes to see Jack’s face hovering above his. He caught the concern on the dragon’s face a split moment before Jack realized that Rhys was awake, and easily replaced it with a more self-satisfied expression.

“Oh good…as much as it might be flattering for  _me_  to know I killed someone through pleasure, I’d rather have you alive,” the dragon rumbled, claw dragging affectionately through Rhys’ tousled hair. The blue dragon grunted, still feeling exhausted and warm and terribly  _full_ , though Jack’s careful embrace made it a little more bearable.

“That…that was… _wow_ …” Rhys couldn’t muster anything more intelligent at the moment. His gaze drifted from Jack’s face down to his own body, fussing slightly at how much his stomach bulged out with Jack’s cock and cum still inside of him, but oddly that wasn’t the most striking change.

His tattoos were different.

Perhaps not radically, but the formerly geometric designs looked a little wilder, their ink less uniform and splotched darker and lighter in some places. He could still see a lingering glow on their edges too.

“You…this…” He lifted his hand to trace one of the designs on his chest, feeling the residual heat leftover from their sex. The skin hummed beneath his fingers, a new energy running in his veins.

“What did I tell you, sugar?” Jack’s claws joined alongside Rhys’, trailing the tattoos. The little dragon gasped softly as the ink lit up brighter, as if Jack’s touch had kindled it. “This is the best way I can share my power with you.”

Rhys hadn’t really believed it at first, thinking Jack only wanted to get him in bed, but the dragon had been right all along. Though he’d just been fucked raw and ragged, now that he was breathing properly and relaxing, he did feel sharper and stronger than before. That power he usually only felt when he conjured up a spell now thrummed within him, like silvery fish flitting beneath the quiet calm of a lake.

“I would recommend resting before you try it out, though. Might take awhile for you to get the hang of it. And uh, well…” Jack glanced down between them. “Thanks to me, you’re gonna be here awhile anyway.”

Rhys shifted around the knotted cock inside of him, gasping softly as the tip moved deep within his cum-filled belly. He moved his hand to rest above his stomach, rubbing the tender area softly. He could still feel the warmth of Jack’s dick with him, less hot than it had been and now more comforting. Like a warm bowl of soup. Maybe two or three.

“ _Mm_ …I’m okay with that…” Rhys sighed, his tail sliding affectionately over Jack’s hip as he cuddled close to the large dragon. Jack didn’t pull away or say anything to rebuke him, merely chuckling deep in his chest as he shifted his arms tighter about the slight mage’s form. Neither of them ended up falling asleep, merely enjoying the company the embrace—as well as the newfound bond of magic channeling between them—provided as they lied upon the nearly destroyed bedsheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Gift to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734639) by [TekkaWekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekkaWekka/pseuds/TekkaWekka)




End file.
